


Victoria's challenge.

by Margorobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margorobron/pseuds/Margorobron
Summary: Victoria tries to come to terms with a horrendous day, wondering what, if anything, she can do to save her brother's marriage.





	Victoria's challenge.

Victoria stood staring out of her kitchen window. She was meant to be getting her evening meal, but her heart wasn't in it.  
She was going over everything that had happened that day. Her conversation with Rebecca about Robert and Aaron leaving for good. Seeing Aaron almost slice her brother's head in two. Adam returning Aaron home having taken him to A and E about his cuts. Her head was in a whirl.  
She had always been the cheer leader for the Robert and Aaron fan club. She more or less invented it. Aaron had always been her friend. She cared about him. She knew all about the hardships he had suffered in his life and she really wanted him to be happy. She believed in how much he loved Robert.  
Robert, her brother. God what an idiot. The number of times she could have banged his head against something to knock sense into it and never more so than on the subject of Aaron.  
Now, she felt defeated, totally destroyed. Everything she had believed in about her brother had been shattered. She knew how much he adored Aaron. She had no doubt about it and she also knew that Aaron loved him. She remembered the wedding and smiled. It was never intended to be a real wedding. It was just a bond to help them to keep true to each other while Aaron was inside. Then batty Faith had been arrested and they shared their vows together in the barn of all places!  
But it had been sincere. She knew it. The love emanated from both of them. They were so distraught that they were about to be separated, but each knew they would stay true to the other, because they were soul mates.  
Aaron had a hard time in prison. She didn't know any details, but she did know that he had told her brother to go away and not come back. He didn't need him any more. She understood how that made Robert feel, but to find solace in the one person who could end everything that he held dear in his life! What was he thinking of? And then to actually ... .no, she couldn't go there.  
Her nephew. She had seen a photo of her nephew! She couldn't get over it. She herself would so love to be in Rebecca's shoes , only not involving her brother, of course. The answer to all her prayers. And yet, this baby had turned everything upside down. He was pulling her brother's world apart. How could he not want anything to do with him. Well, she knew for a fact that there was more to it than that. Her brother would have loved to be a part of a family.  
She thought of their mum. What would she be thinking. What would she say about the situation. What would she advise. Oh if only she were here now. She would know what to do.  
"Oh mum!" she said softly as tears began to sting her eyes. " I need to do something to try to put this right, but I can't even put my own marriage right let alone anyone else's. Tell me what to do, mum. Please!"  
She jumped when a knock on the door brought her back to her senses. She rubbed her hands down the side of her jeans to dry them and made her way to see who it was, just as the knocking came again. She opened the door to see her brother standing there.  
She said nothing but stood back to allow him to pass. He sat on the sofa, head in hands.  
She silently sat beside him, hands clenched between her knees. She didn't know what to say or do, so she just sat there.  
"Come on, mum." she said again. " If there was ever a time I needed your help, it's now!"  
But she heard nothing. No words of wisdom. No advice. So she sat quietly and waited.  
Robert took his hands away, but didn't look at her.  
He was looking at the ring which he turned over and over on the end of his finger.  
Still nothing was said for some time. Then Robert finally spoke .  
In a quiet broken voice he said,  
" What am I going to do, Vic? I love him so much it really hurts. But I've hurt him even more. It's not for the first time, but this is different. This time, I can't put it right."  
Victoria put her hand on Robert's back.  
" I wish I knew, Robert. I really do " she replied.  
He held out his hand with the ring sitting in it.  
" It's over. " he said. " I've lost him. For ever. My beautiful husband. Gone. For good."  
He leapt off the sofa.  
" And I hate myself Vic. How could I have been so stupid!! " he shouted . " Why did I do it? I knew I didn't want her. I really didn't. It didn't do anything for me. There was nothing about it which registered to me. I know I was drunk but I knew what I was doing. I knew it was wrong! "  
He started to pace up and down.  
" I was so hurt that Aaron didn't want me. He didn't even stay to the end of visiting time. He couldn't get away from me fast enough. That's how low he had sunk! I meant nothing to him any more! "  
"I couldn't handle it. The rejection. The love of my life who I thought I finally had for all time, telling me to go away and never come back! Any other time I would have queried that. I wouldn't have accepted it. So why did I accept it then?? Why?! I came straight back and hit the bottle. That in itself, not too bad, but to then call Rebecca?? Of all people? And then to do that?! "  
Robert began to sob.  
" How could I have got things sooo wrong Vic! How could I have given up so quickly ! Why didn't I just think, ' No. This is prison talking. This isn't the real Aaron. Aaron wouldn't say that, because I know it isn't true!' Why Vic ? Why?"  
Robert sank to his knees sobbing desperately.  
" Help me Vic. Please! Help me!"  
Victoria ran to her brother and sank down to cradle him in her arms.  
As he grabbed the back of her jumper, Vic heard the ring roll across the floor, as Robert forgot he had been clutching it in his hand.


End file.
